martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Emperor Argent
Emperor Argent '''- his name was ‘Argent’, and Emperor represented his realm. He had no surname, the same as Jue. Besides Emperor Argent, he also had a title - The '''Eightfall Thunder Emperor. Any martial artist who can enjoy such a title must be a powerhouse who has crossed Life Destruction eight times. Since ancient times, the Sky Spill Continent can count the number of Eightfall Emperor powerhouses on a single hand. Even the Demon Emperor was only at the seventh stage of Life Destruction. He was an ancient hero of the Sky Spill Continent, having faced numerous challenges in his life to the time he had fought Emperor Evil, whom took his life along with his. At his peak, he was the Highest Under the Heavens. Since ancient times, several unrivalled powerhouses appeared from the Sky Spill Continent that have been given the highest under the heavens title. Even amongst all of them, the Eightfall Thunder Emperor was outstanding. The so-called highest under the heavens was someone that had the ability to instantly kill off all other powerhouses from their era. This was not merely defeating them, but killing them. Cultivation Techniques Thunder Battleform Utilizes the second level of the concept of thunder, the power of life – Thunder Battleform. This was one of the most famed techniques of the Eightfall Thunder Emperor. This was a unique skill that the Eightfall Thunder Emperor had once relied on to walk the world unrivalled. Using thunder as the power of life and changing the body, stimulating it to produce a greater strength. The Thunder Battleform was a lucky chance the Eightfall Thunder Emperor found within the Sea of Miracles. It was a thunder-attribute cultivation method found from ancient ruins that no one else had been capable of entering. This was a type of supportive martial skill. When using this technique, wild and stormy thunder would condense, forming substantialized purple scales all over one’s body. Arcs of electricity flashed from these scales formed from the power of thunder, deeply piercing into one’s acupoints, connecting to the tyrannical power of thunder. In order to use it, one had to have a thorough understanding of the Laws that formed its foundation. Otherwise, recklessly using this technique would not stimulate their life potential but would instead damage their organs and meridians. If it were the Eightfall Thunder Emperor that were to use the Thunder Battleform, then with his incomparably thick true essence as a foundation, once he displayed that renowned ability of his, if he saw a Buddha then he would kill a Buddha! If he saw a god then he would kill a god! Origins The Thunder Battleform was a lucky chance the Eightfall Thunder Emperor found within the Sea of Miracles. It was a thunder-attribute cultivation method found from ancient ruins that no one else had been capable of entering. Sword of Judgement Purple lightning condensed into the phantom of a divine sword, slashing through the infinite skies! This was also one of the Eightfall Thunder Emperor’s famed unique techniques. Synopsis Emperor Argent was one of the greatest talents of his Forsaken God Clan. When the Eightfall Thunder Emperor was a child, his martial talent wasn’t considered too outstanding, especially in the Forsaken God Clan that was bursting with geniuses. There, his talent was only ordinary. However, his will was tough and he trained extremely diligently, to the very limits possible. In order to sharpen himself he took on any battle. In order to seek out his own lucky chances he travelled the world, repeatedly running into all sorts of life or death situations. He stepped into Revolving Core and later broke through Life Destruction. At 21 years of age he had broken through to the Xiantian realm and then stepped into the Revolving Core at 28 years of age. This speed could be considered very slow amongst the heroic young elites, and it would be very difficult to become an Emperor level powerhouse at this rate of development. Because his willpower was incomparably tough, he comprehended a battle spirit at the middle Revolving Core realm and even three kinds of martial intents. One of the martial intents he comprehended was an extremely rare force field martial intent – the Thunder Force Field. This was also the fundamental reason that Emperor Argent had such amazing achievements in the future. He could form a force field of thunder energy around his body. If a normal martial artist were to step into his range, then in the best case they would experience numbness all over their body and in the worst case they would be burnt to coke. This was where Emperor Argent’s title of Thunder Emperor had come from. He slowly tread on his own road of martial arts, comprehending a battle spirit as well as three martial intents, managing to form his own Thunder Force Field in the meantime. After he crossed Life Destruction he became invincible within his realm. Because of this Thunder Force Field, he had been able to enter into the Thunder Dominion of the 8000 Mile Black Swamp. Here, he tempered his body and rid it of impurities, laying down an incomparably firm foundation that allowed him to cross Life Destruction eight times and be titled the Eightfall Thunder Emperor. After successfully crossing eight stages of Life Destruction and then breaking through to the Divine Sea, Emperor Argent was able to instantly kill Divine Sea powerhouses at the same level. In the next thousand years, his strength was unrivalled within the world. Here, he stood alone at the peak of the Sky Spill Continent. After he crossed the eighth stage of Life Destruction and reached the Divine Sea, he showed disdain for all rivals and heroes. After a thousand years of being undefeated, he gained the title of highest under the heavens! Unfortunately, even such a gallant and mighty genius had fallen like a meteor. He finally died in the Sea of Miracles and not even his bones were recovered. The only reason people knew of his death was because of his lifesoul jade slip. As for the reason why he died, no one knew. The Eightfall Thunder Emperor’s death added another layer of terror to the Sea of Miracles. He died in the Thunder Dominion. Lying on the stone bed was a peaceful skeleton. This skeleton glistened, as if it had been carved from translucent crystal. This skeleton had lain down here for countless years already.Category:God Clan Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Forsaken God Clan Category:Marvel Sea Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Divine Sea